Quand vous aurez fini de tuer tous vos ennemis
by fleurdpine
Summary: Et oui, la bataille finale est arrivé Mangemorts contre Poudlard ce qui vire vite à un massacre commun sans distinction entre amis et ennemis... mais qui a eu l'idée de mettre une baguette entre les doigts de Luna ? TRAD.


_Me revoili, me revoila ! Ceci est une traduction d'un autre site de fictions ... c'est assez sympa ... Voici "Quand vous aurez fini de tuer vos ennemis..passez aux amis !" ou comment tout le petit monde va mourir ...Enjoy !_

Disclaimer ; Cette histoire n'estpas de moi, je vénere trop HP pour y toucher...

Il était une fois un beau héros nommé Harry Potter, qui abandonna sa bien aimée Ginny pour partir à la guerre et tuer tous les méchants à lui tout seul après avoir détruit les quatre Horcruxes de Voldemort. Par manque de chance tous les gentils doutaient de ses capacités et décidèrent de l'accompagner dans cette péripétie -pour lui voler sa gloire sans aucun doute.  
Harry avançait donc, seul, dans la nuit tombante, sa baguette levée, dans l'immense champ qui devait servir pour la bataille. Environ six mètres derrière lui toute son armée le suivait, prête à l'attaque. Il voulait être certain d'être en première ligne pour qu'on voie que c'était lui le chef.  
Dans le camp d'en face, Lord Voldemort l'imitait, cependant il était au centre de la première ligne de son armée. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de prétention pour montrer que c'était lui le plus fort.  
Les deux ennemis de toujours s'arrêtèrent lorsque seuls quelques mètres les séparaient. Ils préparèrent leur baguette, prêts à lancer le coup d'envoie.  
- Trois… deux… commença Harry.  
- Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama joyeusement Voldemort.  
Un éclair vert jailli et Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Toute son armée soupira d'avoir choisi un chef aussi stupide, puis ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée de Mangemorts qui leur faisait face.  
Voldemort, lui, jugeait qu'aucun de ces sorciers n'était à sa taille. Il fit apparaître une chaise d'arbitre en plein milieu du champ, écrasant du même coup la jambe d'un Mangemort, puis s'y installa et commença à lancer des Avada Kedavra un peu partout sans vérifier dans quel camp étaient ses cibles. Il semblait follement s'amuser.

Alors que la bataille ressemblait à un feu d'artifice de faisceaux colorés, les amis de Harry -le héros qui croyait pouvoir tuer tous les méchants à lui tout seul- se réunirent pour tenter de mettre au point une stratégie.  
- Nous devons venger Harry et tuer Vous-savez-qui ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Il faudrait commencer par tuer certains Mangemorts stratégiques… fit Hermione. Je propose qu'on commence par Malefoy ! ajouta t'elle avec un sourire sadique.  
Luna jeta un coup d'œil sur le sol et vit Lucius Malefoy qui venait de trébucher sur une bouse de vache.  
- Avada Kedavra, lança t'elle rêveusement. Ok pour Malefoy, ajouta t'elle à l'adresse des autres.  
- Pas ce Malefoy enfin ! répliqua Hermione.  
- Zut… murmura Luna. Vous connaissez le contre-sort ?  
Les autres estimèrent plus sûr de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.  
- Nous devons venger Harry et tuer Vous-savez-qui ! répéta Ron.  
- Et moi je dis qu'on devrait s'amuser un peu, répliqua Ginny. J'aimerais bien m'occuper de Rogue…  
- Et vous me laissez Bellatrix, hein ! fit Neville.  
A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une furie passa à côté de lui et s'étala sur le sol après avoir trébuché sur le corps de Lucius que Luna essayait désespérément de faire revivre. Un éclair vert provenant de Voldemort frôla l'oreille de Neville -et en arracha un morceau- et vint frapper Bellatrix.  
- NOOOOON ! s'exclama Neville.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Luna qui avait levé la tête vers lui. On va la recoller ton oreille…  
- Il a tué Bellatrix ! Elle était à moi ! Il faut que je me venge !  
Sur ces mots Neville se précipita en direction de la chaise d'arbitre et entreprit de l'escalader. Voldemort ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte car il entamait une petite danse pour fêter la mort de McGonagall qui avait eu le malheur de percuter sa chaise en lançant un sort. Ainsi sans qu'il ne le remarque, Neville sortit un couteau de sa poche et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Voldemort. Surprit par cette démangeaison nouvelle, il baissa les yeux et arracha violemment l'arme de ses entrailles, dans un mouvement si brusque qu'il trancha la tête de Neville en passant. Il lança alors le couteau -qui le gênait puisque du coup il était obligé d'avoir sa baguette dans la main gauche- qui vint se planter dans le chapeau melon de Fudge, malheureusement pas suffisamment assez épais pour le sauver.

Pendant ce temps-là les négociations dans le camp des anciens amis du héros mort continuaient, personne n'ayant remarqué la tête de Neville roulant à leurs pieds.  
- Nous devons venger Harry et tuer Vous-savez-qui ! fit Ron pour la troisième fois.  
- Ron tais-toi deux secondes tu m'empêches de réfléchir, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.  
- Mais je…  
- Tais-toi !  
- Bref, à votre avis où est ce crétin de Malefoy ? demanda t'elle à Luna et Ginny.  
- Malefoy, Malefoy, il n'y en a que pour lui, râla Ron.  
- T'es jaloux ? fit Hermione.  
- Ouais. Ce crétin prétentieux ne mérite pas de mourir de ta main.  
- Mais toi si tu te tais pas deux secondes tu vas le mériter…  
- Nous devons venger Harry et tuer Vous-savez-qui ! fit Ron dans l'unique but de l'agacer.  
Hermione planta sa baguette au niveau de son cœur d'un air menaçant.  
- Oh regardez, voilà Draco, lança Luna.  
- En plein duel avec Rogue, précisa Ginny.  
Ron et Hermione se tournèrent dans cette direction.

- Le vieux fou était à moi, à moi ! hurla Draco. Tu n'avais pas le droit !  
- Tu es pathétique Malefoy… soupira Rogue. Je suis toujours tout obligé de faire à ta place… D'abord tuer Dumbledore, maintenant te tuer toi… Avada Ked…  
Mais il ne put achever sa phrase, sa vue étant brouillée par une masse de plume blanche. Hedwige, déboussolée par la mort de son maître, ne savait plus quoi fait et avait fini par entrer en collision avec un visage au nez crochu et aux cheveux graisseux.  
- Avada Kedavra ! lança Draco sans pitié et Rogue s'effondra sur le sol, tandis qu'Hedwige, elle, restait suspendue en l'air. Ah je suis le meilleur je suis le plus fort… fit Draco avec un sourire façon Lockhart.  
- Arg mais quel horrible petit prétentieux, ragea Ron. Avada Kedavra ! Ca t'apprendra…  
Draco, qui lui tournait le dos, n'avait rien vu venir et s'effondra sur le corps de Rogue.  
- Tu l'as tué, dit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Tu l'as tué…  
- Euh… fit Ron.  
- DEPUIS LE DEBUT IL ETAIT POUR MOI ! hurla Hermione de rage, les yeux exorbités.  
Elle ne semblait plus maîtresse de ses actes. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Ron et cria :  
- Sectumsempra !  
Du sang se mit à jaillir d'un peu partout du corps de Ron. Paniquée, Ginny s'écria :  
- Mais où est Mrs Pomfresh !  
- Là, fit Luna en désignant un corps inerte sur le sol.  
Ginny resta ainsi de longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Hermione… murmura t'elle.  
- Il l'avait cherché, se justifia t'elle avec un sourire hautain.  
- Il va… mourir ? murmura Ginny.  
- Avec une telle hémorragie il y a des chances, répondit Hermione en se retournant, alertée par un bruit.  
En effet Pattenrond était en train de poursuivre un rat grisâtre qui devait sans doute être ce traître de Pettigrow. Ses dents claquèrent d'un coup sec, en arrachant un bout de peau de Queudver. Affolé, il se dépêcha de se retransformer. Lupin s'approcha alors de lui, dans le but de lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Mais alors que personne ne s'y attendait, une lune totalement ronde se dévoila parmi les étoiles… Ebahi, Remus commença alors à se transformer lentement en loup-garou, ce qui entraîna la panique générale. Sa première victime fut Peter Pettigrow. Il n'y en eut pas de suivante car un Mangemort le tua avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps.  
Mais Pettigrow ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Il était devenu un loup-garou, certes. Mais il avait l'impression de mourir totalement à l'intérieur. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur sa main d'argent. Les loups-garous ne supportaient pas le contact avec l'argent… Son agonie lente et douloureuse commença alors, mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui…  
Suite à la mort de son cher Remus, Tonks se mit à lancer des sorts un peu partout, décimant un nombre impressionnant de Mangemorts. De son côté, Greyback, sous la forme de loup-garou, faisait des ravages dans tous les camps. Ces deux fléaux contribuèrent nettement aux ravages que causèrent cette bataille, sans oublier bien sûr Voldemort qui faisait des siennes.  
On comptait à présent plus de morts que de survivants. Voldemort, contrarié par Greyback qui lui volait ses victimes en masse, le tua froidement. Il pouvait se concentrer à présent sur la dispute entre Trelawney et Firenze.  
- Un cheval enseigner cet art noble qu'est la divination ! Ma foi on aura tout vu ! s'offusqua t'elle.  
Firenze ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il sortit son arc et lui décocha une flèche en plein cœur… pour mourir une seconde plus tard par une Ombrage bien décidée à mettre fin à toutes les races hybrides.

C'est à ce moment précis que Graup entra dans la bataille, visiblement il cherchait Hagrid. Il eut le malheur de tomber sur Luna qui semblait momentanément hystérique.  
- Toi pas vu Hagrid ? demanda t'il.  
- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde pour Hagrid, tu sais. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire géant ! Hagrid ferait mieux de s'occuper un peu moins de toi et de passer plus de temps à essayer de se procurer un Ronflak Cornu…  
- Toi pas gentille avec Hagrid…  
- Mais pourquoi je parle avec un géant, moi ? se demanda Luna. Va au diable, fit t'elle avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Avada Kedavra.  
A la grande surprise de tout le monde -et surtout la sienne- son sortilège frappa Graup qui commença lentement à s'effondrer, raide mort. De nombreux sorciers périrent écrasés par le géant, avec parmi eux -et c'était vraiment la honte pour lui- le grand Lord Voldemort.  
- Oups ! s'exclama Luna. J'ai pas fait exprès…  
- Grauuuuup ! cria Hagrid en courant vers lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Toi ! s'écria t'il en pointant son doigt vers Luna.  
Il sortit son parapluie rose et la foudroya d'un sort, avant de recommencer à pleurer. Sa peine eu pour conséquence une noyade : celle du minucule professeur Flitwick.

Dolores Ombrage, quant à elle, continuait sa quête. Elle était visiblement frustrée de n'avoir trouvé jusqu'à présent qu'un seul hybride à tuer. Mais à présent elle s'était choisi une victime de choix. Elle s'approcha de Hagrid en catimini, manquant de peu de s'étaler dans la boue causée par les larmes de celui-ci. Une fois arrivée derrière lui, elle fit son habituel :  
- Hum hum…  
Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un sortilège mortel le frappa en pleine poitrine, et Ombrage dut courir pour éviter de se faire écraser. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.  
- L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! fit celle-ci d'un ton sadique.  
- Enfin Miss Granger, vous…  
- Doloris !  
Elle aurait pu la tuer sur le coup mais la torturer était tellement plus amusant…  
- HERMIONE ! hurla de rage une voix derrière elle.  
- Désolée, je dois filer, dit Hermione à Ombrage. Avada Kedavra ! lança t'elle comme si elle avait dit "au revoir".  
Elle s'approcha de Ginny qui venait de l'appeler.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ron est mort !  
- Et alors ? Tout le monde est mort…  
Ginny jeta un coup d'œil alentour et constata qu'en effet il ne restait plus beaucoup de survivants…  
- Mais c'est toi qui l'as tué ! répliqua t'elle.  
- Oui, bon…  
- Je dois me venger.  
- En faisant quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Une expression de surprise se figea sur le visage d'Hermione. Ginny regarda alors autour d'elle. A part Tonks qui s'acharnait sur le corps -sans vie depuis un bon moment- du Mangemort qui avait tué Remus et Peter qui agonisait toujours, plus aucun sorcier n'était encore debout.

Finalement Peter, trop exaspéré par les cris de rage de Tonks puisa dans ses dernières forces pour la tuer avant de mourir à son tour. Ginny restait donc seule, au milieu de tous ces corps. Désespérée, elle se suicida, se laissant tomber sur le corps de Harry. Unis dans la mort…

Quelques heures plus tard, la tante Marge, gonflée comme un ballon -personne ne savait cependant comment c'était arrivé- survola ce triste champ de bataille, qui n'était que mort et désolation. Elle songea avec dégoût que lorsque ces corps entreraient en putréfaction l'Angleterre entière risquait de mourir asphyxiée. Apercevant le corps de Harry, au milieu du reste, elle soupira avec soulagement :  
Au moins, on entendra plus parler de ce maudit gamin avec sa cicatrice…

_Read and review SVP_

_J'adore les critiques !_


End file.
